mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Command station
A Sburb Station is the name for the bases that are accessed by the exiles in the year 2422. The bases are related to Sburb—in particular the Cruxite artifacts that each player creates using his or her pre-punched card and arrive on the planet with the meteors from the Reckoning. Each base contains a Sburb/Sgrub logo shaped monitor and a keyboard with a familiar looking " >" button that can be used to contact players that have entered the Medium. They seem to run on nuclear power and carry Sburb related gadgets, such as appearifiers and sendificators, probably to further help with the exile-player interaction. The Computer Terminals also aid in communicating with the exiles' associated player. It is unknown if all Sburb Stations have a homing mechanism to transport themselves to a specific location, or if it's unique to the B1 kids' session. If it is a commonplace mechanism, the probable function is to help assemble the post-apocalyptic society the exiles are meant to form. The Stations *The Skyship Base *The Helipod Base *The Eggy-Looking Base *The Bec Head Base Traits and Likenessess The bases are each comparable, like many themes in Homestuck. *Each base is been found by an exile. **The Skyship Base is found by the Wayward Vagabond. **The Helipod Base is found by the Peregrine Mendicant. **The Bec Head Base is found by the Aimless Renegade. **The Eggy-Looking Base appears with the Windswept Questant. *Each base is related to one of the Homestuck Kids' previous location as well as the Cruxite Artifact that child has produced. **The Skyship Base originates from where Rose Lalonde's house stood and mimics her Cruxite Bottle by acting as a cork, shooting out of an underground bottle. **The Helipod Base originates from where John Egbert's house stood and mimics his Cruxite Apple by falling from a tree that grew from the location, dropping the round base to the ground. **The Eggy-Looking Base originates from where Dave Strider's house stood, and it mimics his Cruxite Egg. **The Bec Head Base is perched upon the Frog Temple on Jade Harley's island, and takes the form of her Cruxite Piñata. *Each base can transport itself to other locations. **The Skyship Base can fly using four rockets on its bottom. **The Helipod Base can fly with a helicopter-like set of blades. **The Eggy-Looking Base can apparently teleport. **The Bec Head Base reassembled itself from various pieces strewn all across the globe. *Each base is locked and allows communication with only 1 player. This mimics the sever client relations between the Kids. **The Skyship Base, resembling Rose's entry item, can only contact John. **The Helipod Base, resembling John's entry item, can only contact Jade. **The Eggy-Looking Base, resembling Dave's entry item, can only contact Rose. **The Bec Head Base, resembling Jade's entry item, can only contact Dave. *Each base was destroyed by AR in [[S: Cascade]], save for the Skyship Base. Skyship Base This station is in the shape of a wine bottle. Rose Lalonde creates this base after she uses the Cruxite Bottle to transport her house to The Medium. *It is uncovered by the Wayward Vagabond in 2422. It was underground after erosion had filled in the crater created by Rose's meteor. *It is composed of two pieces, the bottle and the cork. The cork contains the Homestuck Interface Device and is ejected from the bottle before flying to Jade's island. *This station flies using four rockets on its bottom. *The other piece of the station, the bottle, is not seen and may not be a functioning station. Helipod Base This station is in the shape of an apple. John Egbert creates this base after he uses the Cruxite Apple to transport his house to the Medium. *It is uncovered by the Peregrine Mendicant in 2422 lying sideways on the sand that had filled the crater created by John's Meteor. *It is created from a tree that grows out of the ground where the Meteor hit. The tree grows leaves, sprouts the station, and then dies. *This station flies with a helicopter-like set of blades. Eggy-Looking Base This station is shaped like an egg. It appeared in the air above Wayward Vagabond and Aimless Renegade after the construction of Exile Town. The fourth exile, Windswept Questant, found this base sliced in half and repaired it with her Spirograph Key. Bec Head Base This station is shaped like Becquerel's head. The Windswept Questant reformed it using a Spirograph Key into a panel she uncovered containing the controls to reform it. Trolls' Bases Bases for the trolls' Sgrub session also appeared on Alternia following its desolation at the hands of The Reckoning's meteors. The seen bases correspond to the lusus of the server player of whomever the exile in question contacts, and like the Earth stations are situated at the former location of said server player's hive. This does however not mean that the trolls had lusus shaped entry items, since Andrew has stated that their entry items were deliberately left to the imagination and most likely will remain so. These stations appear to be capable of communicating with more than one player, as both and Diamonds Droog contact multiple players (two blue bloods and two rust bloods respectively). * Spades Slick used a base situated underneath Felt Manor in 's vault to communicate with Karkat Vantas. Its shape was not visible, but is presumably tied to Terezi Pyrope's dragon lusus. * was used by Clubs Deuce to communicate with Sollux Captor. In a fit of panic and rage at the voice in his head, Sollux's psychic powers overloaded and destroyed the base. * was used by to communicate with Vriska Serket and Terezi Pyrope. * Diamonds Droog used a base to communicate with Aradia Megido and briefly Tavros Nitram. It is likely cat-shaped. * Hearts Boxcars used a base to communicate with Tavros Nitram. It is likely spider-shaped. Caliborn's Sburb station During A6A6, Caliborn is seen in a resembling the interior of Wayward Vagabond's Skyship Base. The terminal has a single screen. He appears to have locked himself inside, likely inadvertently by pressing the caps lock key, just as